


Tape Burns and Sore Legs

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Head High (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Steven's thoughts as he's tied up and Tai finds him
Relationships: Tai Roberts/Steven Grimstone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tape Burns and Sore Legs

There isn't always a catalyst. 

Sometimes people are just the worse versions of themselves for no reason.

Steven has had plenty of experience with that.

But sometimes there is a catalyst. 

He thinks that there probally is one in this case.

He just isn't totally sure what it is.

If it's Tai Roberts transferring to their school or them becoming partners in class.

Who knows, maybe it was something smaller, like Tai's friendly propsoal to hang out, offered shamelessly in front of the other rugby players that sealed the deal. 

Or maybe it started even before that when Tai first became interested in Imogen.

Doesn't really matter though. 

Whatever the catalyst was, it had occurred and now here he was. 

Tied up to a pole with 'Homo' written on his forehead in thick black letters. 

It's been hours and his arms and legs were starting to ache.

It's getting dark and it's getting cold.

It's unlikely his sister will care if he doesn't come home and who knows if his parents will even be home to notice that he's missing. 

Who knows how long he'll be stuck here. 

A part of Steven wants to cry. Most of him refuses to. 

He's surprised when Tai shows up.

When Tai pulls the tape off his mouth and glances up at the word written on him. 

"It's fine" He mutters. 

Steven watches as Tai forces his eyes away and goes around him to rip away at the tape that's been trapping him in place.

Steven tried to remain calm, to not show how much it affected him.

It lasted all of two seconds before he fell into Tai's arms and started to cry. 

He felt Tai pull him in closer and Steven sobbed sliently into his shoulder. 

Later he'd lie in bed, thinking about catalysts and how you could never label an event as such until after disaster struck. 

He'd wonder what exactly was the catalyst of this awaful, humiliating misfortune. 

He'd think about risks of making friends with Tai and if it was worth it, not only for himself but Tai.

He knew this was only the begining. 

That next time they go after Tai or even both of them.

And keep coming. 

And that each attack would be worse than the previous. 

Until they crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed. 

Or faced the consequences of thier actions (but that was unlikely to happen before they went too far). 

He didn't want anything terrible to happen to him _or_ Tai. Especially if it was avoidable. 

But those were thoughts for later.

Right now, all he could do was take confort in Tai's arms and try not to think about his tape burns and sore legs. 


End file.
